


Able To Love

by Disgusting_Depravity, UGLYBOY



Category: Mayhem (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bathroom Rape, Blood, Choking, Co-Written, Crying, Drunk rape, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fat Shaming, Knocking Out Teeth, M/M, Non-Consensual Face Fucking, Non-Consensual Kissing, Overstimulation, Racism, Racist Language, Vomiting, anal rape, theres one slur calm down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_Depravity/pseuds/Disgusting_Depravity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UGLYBOY/pseuds/UGLYBOY
Summary: Nobody's business if IWalk, talk, make love, singBut I'm able to love.
Relationships: Paul Gray/Varg Vikernes
Comments: 19
Kudos: 10





	Able To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Someone thinks I write this cause of them, though that is not the case; I write it to get my rocks off. This one is also not their fault, I just like to put what’s in my mind out there. Oh and I’ve been accused of being a Nazi, I’m not a Nazi...I don’t think white people are better than anyone else, and yes; I do support BLM and POC. I’ll always fight for their rights, just remember that.

Paul had just woken up, he wasn't too excited to see it was already 8pm; but when he found Corey was ringing his cell he didn't hesitate to pick it up. As per usual Corey wanted to hang out at a bar or some stripclub down town. “Dude! There's this new titty bar that opened up at dogshit square, we just have to check it out!” Dogshit square is what they called the bad part of town; why not go blow some of their money on ugly crackwhores looking to get a few bucks?

It really couldn't hurt, and as Corey said; they'd just had to check it out. “Fine, I’m coming. Just text me the directions and after I suit up we can get this started” Paul could hear his excitement from the other line. 

“And before I hang up, I want you to know Varg’s gonna be there...Are you sure you wanna come?” Now having this information of course Paul doesn’t wanna go, but Corey would be bummed if he didn’t show up. 

Paul stumbled over his words before settling on just a few, “Uhm, fine, I’ll go. Don’t worry about it.” 

Corey hung up the phone with a quickness, leaving Paul to ponder what he should do next. The only question is; should he stay here or should he go? He could just ditch Corey and do his own thing, or go and be harassed by Varg for a few hours. But how could he argue with tits and a couple free drinks?

[ PIKES STRIP, Iowa, 8:30PM ]

Paul stared down the bar as he shut his car door, and stuffed his keys into his pocket. He could see Coreys’ car parked in front alongside Vargs’. Great! This means he’s already inside and probably drunk as all hell, just waiting to talk shit.

Once again Varg was putting on a show! Harassing the bartender and pushing over the strippers while walking past without as much as a “sorry”. He really looked like a dumbass; begging the bouncers not to kick him out.

They gave him one more chance and as they walked away Varg flipped them the bird, howling with laughter.

Paul really hates when Varg acts like this, it's embarrassing. But going up and punching him or saying something won't make him stop. So, he’ll just have to sit back silently and watch everything go down.

“Hey big man! How are you this fine evening?” Varg was stumbling over his words and himself; he looked like a complete nuisance.

“I’m doing fine. You on the other hand...You look like you need some help” Paul put his hand toward Vargs’ head and held it up; stopping it from hitting the bartop.

“I dont need any fucking help from a stupid...indian...like you,” Varg grabbed at Pauls wrist trying to untangle Pauls fingers from his own hair, but he just tightened his grip.

“Hey boys! No need to fight…” Corey was trying to defuse the situation; but it hardly worked. They were at each others’ throats constantly and tonight was no different. The two of them are still trying to break one another down, but this time slowly.

Varg pushed Paul away and got up from the bar stool, stumbling from side to side as he made his way to the mens room. Holding onto the door frame for support, he nudged the swinging door with his foot and walked inside.

Paul was following close behind; Varg was too drunk to notice as he closed the stall door behind him and settled on the seat, swinging his head back, letting out a heaved breath.

Varg jumped up once Paul began jiggling the stall door open, in hopes of loosening the lock. “Someones’ in here shit head” He put his foot up pressing it against the barrier and slowly pushed it closed. 

Paul continued to force the door open, finally getting it ajar enough he stuck his hand through the opening and the rest of his body barged in as well. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Two damned times Varg hadn’t learned his lesson, Paul really wanted to instill it this time. Pushing his entire body against the feeble wall and breathing shakily against Varg’s neck. Varg dug his nails into Paul’s shoulders; but he didn't budge, keeping the same hold the entire time.

“Get the hell off of me, you fat bitch” His insult only made Paul laugh.

“I’ll get off of you when I’m done, just be patient” Varg peered up at Paul with fearful eyes, he knew what the other man was planning. And he wanted no part in it.

Varg thrashed and kicked against Paul’s powerful hold as he was kept there; Exhausting himself for minutes on end as he knew this was a futile effort. Paul nipped at his neck and began to pull Varg’s pants off, leaving them to dangle from his ankles before falling to the floor.

Varg attempted to pull them back up, but Paul took him back by his arms and held them over his head.

Having Varg right where he wanted him, Paul was actually lost. Lost not knowing what to do next. Of course he could just get right down to business and fuck him, but he’d rather have fun with it. And now he just had to figure out what sounded best, what was the best punishment for Varg?

Paul placed his hands around the other man's throat and pressed hard; asphyxiating him to the point of no return. Pressing his lips to Varg’s, he intruded the space with his tongue and began to explore Vargs’ mouth.

It was so warm, wet and it tasted like vodka, this was even better than fucking him up the ass; then again every entrance he had felt so good. That's why Paul kept coming back for more, even when being around Varg meant harassment and rude words being exchanged. In the end he always got the last laugh.

Taking his time now to really get a good taste, focusing on his mouth but also running his hands down Vargs’ chest. Pushing his shirt up to get a feel of his every inch. Yet it didn't take long for Paul to get bored of this slow paced “love making”.

Pushing Varg’s head lower and forcing his knees down onto the tile floor. “What are you gonna do to me?” Paul interrupted him and lifted Varg’s chin up with a gentle hand,”you'll find out as it happens...”

Paul removed his cock from his pants slowly and pressed the tip up against the small quivering opening between Varg’s lips. He tried to push away but no matter how hard he did Paul’s dick only went deeper; taking its place on Varg’s tongue, slightly hitting the back of his throat.

Varg tried to bite down but his teeth were forced open by large fingers resting in between his molars. As they lay there Paul began to thrust in and out, taking short pauses to really instill the feeling of despair that was growing in Varg. 

But now he went harder, each time he shot himself forward he could feel the force of his pelvic bone knocking harshly into Varg’s front teeth. It didn't take long for them to go loose, blood streaming down and out of the holes made by Paul’s rough fucking.

He only used the blood as lube, laughing more and more as tears began to well up and out of Varg’s bloodshot eyes. Through each thrust Paul could hear Varg pleading for him to stop; he was sobbing profusely now and bleeding even harder,”ya know, you sure do look stupid like this...Im glad to be the one to turn you into the bitch you really are”

Paul pulled out from Vargs’ mouth, letting him breathe. Instead Varg leaned his head to the side and began vomiting on the ground next to the toilet and Pauls’ shoes. “What’s wrong with you? Are you sick or something?” 

“No, I’m not fucking sick. I’m drunk” Varg held onto Pauls’ legs for support and continued emptying his stomach. Paul didn’t mind the vomit, hes’ had to deal with dogs and babies before. Now he had to deal with Varg. 

Yet he couldn't help but admit, Varg looked pretty cute down there on the floor; leaning against Paul's leg and crying into the fabric of his sweatpants. 

Paul considered getting back to business or just leaving Varg to wallow in his own vomit; but he wasn't going to leave with blue balls. “Well…,” he looked around for a second before speaking again,”are you gonna finish me off?” Varg looked back up at him fearfully, vomit dripping from his bottom lip.

Paul grabbed his limp wrist and placed Varg’s hand on his now flaccidizing cock,”stroke me and maybe i'll let you go early.’

He smiled, chuckling loudly at the expression on the other man's face as he began to slowly fondle his dick. Varg wanted to go as fast as possible, just so he could get out of this damned situation.

Stroking faster and faster, up and down he watched as precum dripped and made its way down to the floor; peering up at Paul’s face just to see his shit eating grin. Varg was caught off guard, it was too late to dodge the thick streams of cum that came shooting out of Paul’s cock.

He instantly dropped the throbbing prick, but Paul aimed it back up and watched as Varg did his best to escape the still spurting seed. He looked so weak, curled up against the wall and breathing heavily.

Paul grabbed him up by the hair and forced him against the wall, wrapping Varg’s legs around his waist and making haste in getting down to business. Forcing his cock in and watching as Varg hung his head and began to cry. Paul brushed his hair out of the way to watch the tears flow, growing harder and harder at the sight of Varg’s red and humiliated face.

They both knew he couldn't cum again, the overstimulation was just for the hell of it; and he loved the feeling of destroying Varg inside and out. But it didn't take long for it to become too much; Paul pulled out hastily and dropped Varg to the ground with a thud, walking out of the stall and to the door leading to the main bar. 

“Remember to clean yourself up! Oh, also make sure to tell Corey I said hi on your way out of this place…”

He left quickly, none of them even noticed he’d left until Varg came stumbling out of the bathroom. Still covered in vomit and cum stains. 

“What happened to you?” Corey asked as everyone's eyes were set on varg.

“Nothin’...Nothin’ at all…”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m truly sorry if I’ve made any uncomfortable with what I’ve wrote, just remember this is a piece of fiction and I’ve never forced you to read it. Also keep in mind that I hope anyone who has read it likes it and is happy with what I’m doing <3 have a great night/day/whatever, do your worst to me may you.


End file.
